


Священная Британская Империя

by luiren



Category: Code Geass, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер Code Geass и Axis Powers Hetalia.<br/>2009г</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Образ Импреии честно списан с женского варианта Англии, предоставленного мангакой.

Лелуш практически бежал по огромному коридору императорской резиденции Пендрагона. Кто бы мог подумать, то у них получится! Двое мальчишек, поборовшие богов, отцеубийцы и идеалисты, потерявшие все, чем когда—то дышали и жили. И теперь они здесь, признанные и никем не остановленные.  
— Сузаку, у нас получилось! Ты... я... — теперь можно спокойно обнимать рыцаря, никого не стесняясь. И нет никого выше, никто не сможет им помешать. Создать новый мир — что может быть проще. — Нанали... она была бы счастлива. И Юфи.  
— Ты жил здесь, Лелуш, да? — видимо, вспоминать о погибших больно. Не сейчас. Горечь не пройдет еще долго, но в столь счастливый момент думать об этом не хотелось.  
— Да.. Только тут все было совершенно иначе. Не было этих ваз, другие полы, и... что?  
— Малыш, ты мой новый босс? Закрой рот, — проговорила сидящая в кресле и закинувшая ноги на бывший ранее императорским стол девушка с белыми хвостиками, поедая виноград с рук какого—то невысокого азиата.  
— Нно... кто...  
— Священная Британская Империя. Теперь мы будем вместе работать. И рот закрой, это неприлично.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ладно, я многое понимаю. Но почему все твои колонии живут вместе с тобой? И Китай тоже постоянно здесь... — возмутился на вторую неделю правления Лелуш, когда медведь Канады случайно сжевал особо нужный список. Да и наблюдение за мужчинами в форме горничных не вызывало у юного императора никакого эстетического удовольствия. Нет, конечно, если одеть на рыцаря эту юбочку и... Нет. — Пусть они сидят в другом месте.  
— Это твои колонии. Ты что, хочешь от них избавиться? — лениво открыла один глаз Англия лишь затем, чтобы придирчиво оценить новый костюм смущенного Нулевого рыцаря.  
— Но почему именно мой кабинет? Я работаю. Экономика в упадке, и...  
— Ах, увольте. Я ничего не хочу об это знать! Ты босс — и это твои проблемы, — снова откинувшись на спинку кресла, девушка закрыла глаза. — И еще. У тебя не найдется еще штук 40 таких же обтягивающих костюмов? А то горничные мне надоели. Вам пойдет, да, мальчики? — произнесла та под дружный стон мужчин.  
Через неделю Император Лелуш выпустил один из приказов, вошедших в историю, как завершение эпохи колонизаций, вернув изначальное название и суверенитет всем завоеванным за ближайшие 150 лет колониям.


	3. Chapter 3

— Сузаку, у нас проблема, — определенно, тактом ведьму Господь не одарил, но и ей несвойственно появляться в покоях Нулевого рыцаря в третьем часу ночи. Сложив руки на груди, С.С. мрачно взирала на старающегося быстро проснуться и прийти в себя хозяина покоев, в голове которого со скоростью света летели варианты событий начиная с появления погибшего Чарльза и заканчивая восстанием папуасов в 19 зоне, или скандальными фотографиями Императора во всех газетах из коллекции Милли Эшфорд.  
— Ч...что случилось? Рыцари круга ожили?  
— Нет. Лелуш.  
— Что с ним?  
— Работает. С ней, — и слов больше и не нужно. Определенно, женщина с белыми хвостиками поселась где—то на задворках подсознания революционеров, а императора, ввиду бытности, ежечасно доводила до ручки. Да и понятие фразы "Я ненавижу Британию" слегка изменилось и приобрело более оформленных вид.  
— Не бойся, убить собственную империю не сможет даже Лелуш, да и гиасс на нее, видимо, не действует, — со смехом проговорил Сузаку. Страшно представить, что бы случилось со страной под действием изощренной фантазии императора, подкрепленной мощным гипнозом.  
— Чурбан, — мрачно фыркнула ведьма и отвернулась.  
— Неужели... С.С., ты ревнуешь? — не смеяться над столь комичной ситуацией было невозможно. Правда?  
— Нет. Просто скажи ему идти спать. Тебя он послушает, — тихо произнесла С.С., да и на подобное заявление сложно было возразить. В последнее время Лелуш правда стал более восприимчив к словам рыцаря.  
И, вероятно, замечательно то, что единственный разговор, коий удалось застать рыцарю был крайне коротким, да и мало информативным.  
— Твой дед целовался гораздо лучше, Лелушик, — сопровождаемое тихим смехом. А еще тихое шипение императора после шума падающих бумаг.  
— Действительно ненавидишь Британию, да, Лелуш?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Евросоюз\Священная Британская Империя  
> Ретинг: PG  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Исторический промежуток: упомянуты колониальная эпоха и событие, о коем нам повествует 4 серия первого сезона, кажется. Британские острова были захвачены Евросоюзом, в следствии чего Британия решила перенести свою столицу подальше от опасностей, в Северную Америку. Наполеон постарался, если не ошибаюсь.

Священная Британская Империя была во многом милой и довольно—таки красивой девушкой. Белые волосы, собранные в хвостики, миловидное личико и хрупкое телосложение не давали повода думать о нервном характере и о чрезмерных амбициях. Потому и жестокости не ожидал никто.  
— Ты стала жадной женщиной, — хмыкнув, проговорил Франция бывшей любовнице в холле одного из шикарных залов, как бы невзначай касаясь пальцами повязки под слоями дорогого шелка и парчи. Дарить розы и петь песни такой женщине было уже страшно.  
— Ох, оставь... — отмахивалась та, легким движением смахивая челку с глаз. — Это лишь война за новые земли. Мне ли тебе объяснять.  
— Но... но послушай! — быстрым движением ухватить, и прижаться губами к тыльной стороне ладони — что может быть легче? Вчера эти нежные маленькие руки, зарывшись пальцами в светлые волосы, ткнули лицом в грязь Россию — а вот уж кто казался непобедимым. — Одинокая—одинокая Англия.  
— Одинокая, да? Именно по—этому вы отобрали у меня дом? Евросоюз. Как банально... — и Францию гладить по щеке приятно. Только больно это — думать и вспоминать о бывших ссорах и отношениях. Не получилось второй Столетней, да и бессмысленно это все уже. Лондон со всеми его заснеженными крышами и маленькими феями давно в руках мужчин. — В моем доме снова твой хозяин закидывает ноги на стол, да? Разоряет мои замки и... и.... Как будто ты забрался в меня, черт побери!  
— А ты никогда не была против, когда я был в тебе, — хохотнул мужчина, за что тут же и поплатился. Тяжелая рука у этой женщины, действительно. И бьет наотмашь, что щека будет гореть долго.  
— Неуместная шутка. Америка ждет меня. Ты знаешь, что жить в доме собственной колонии — отвратительно?  
И ухватить за край плаща тоже не очень сложно. И прижать к себе, держать столько, сколько это возможно, и дышать ей, чувствовать каждой клеткой, каждым миллиметром кожи. Жаль, та отстраняется через пару минут, упершись руками о раненую грудь. Будто стараясь сделать больнее.  
— Меня ждут. Привет мальчикам из Евросоюза. Пусть не писаются от страха, — и махнуть рукой на прощание, и невинно улыбнуться, и очаровательно рассмеяться тоже не очень сложно.  
Вряд ли они увидятся вновь, не прикрывая раны и не засыпая взаимными оскорблениями, пряча в рукавах и за спинами отравленные ножи. Они враги. Точка. Хватит.  
— С днем святого Валентина, Англия.  
— Дурак.


End file.
